


Redemption in the Eye of the Beholder

by SkyFireForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Deaf Character, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: “Redemption:NounThe action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil”Peter Pettigrew was evil. A traitor. A monster.Peter Pettigrew was everything wrong with the world.Peter Pettigrew was unworthy of redemption.But what was he before that?Just a boy.“Redemption:NounThe action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil”





	1. Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I will be describing the signing in this fic as ASL despite being well aware that English characters would not use American sign language. I choose to do this because it is what I have the most familiarity with.

Peter Pettigrew squeezed his way through the Leaky Cauldron, making an attempt to slip through the crowd without much success. He squeaked as he managed to push his way into Diagon Alley. He never did very well in crowds, they made him nervous. His eyes darted around the opening to the alley. He couldn’t spy his parents anywhere. Of course he’d lost them as soon as they arrived. He sighed and plopped down on a bench as he searched for any sign of them. He knew that if he continued walking, he’d just get himself more lost. Staying put was the smartest thing to do. That was what his parents always told him. Stay put and they’d find him.

It was to be Peter’s fourth year at Hogwarts and he couldn’t wait. He loved school. Not the classes, as he tended to fall behind in almost all of them. Not the sports or clubs, as he never fit in with those or enjoyed them. He didn’t even particularly like most of the other students, as they would mock and belittle him. He really just missed his friends, Sirius, Remus, and James. Even when everyone else hated him, the three of them stuck by his side and would stand up for him. They made him feel important and cared for. They were a group that included him, who didn’t toss him out. 

Just the thought of seeing them again made Peter feel warm and happy. He wondered if any of  them were coming to Diagon Alley at the same time as he was. He hoped so. He leaned against the bench, keeping an eye out for anyone he knew. He didn’t see his parents or his friends, but he spotted a young girl walking alone. She seemed to be lost and scared, wide eyes desperately searching the area. Her dress was yellow and decorated with beautiful, pink flowers. Peter watched as she wandered around, fingers fiddling with the bottom of her dress nervously. 

She seemed to notice Peter staring and approached him slowly. She took a seat on the bench, her hands folded in her lap. She appeared to not be much younger than Peter, with brown hair falling to just her shoulders. Peter flushed when she sat beside him, not entirely sure how to react.

“Are you lost?” He asked eventually, voice high-pitched and naturally whiny. She didn’t even look over at him. “Uh, hello?” He frowned when he was still met with no response. He looked down at the ground, not liking to be ignored.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced up to see the girl peering at him through deep, green eyes. He stared at her, confused. She had made it pretty clear that she didn’t want to talk to him. He watched as she pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing. She smiled and handed the parchment over. 

Peter took it and read it aloud. “Hello, my name is Wendla. I am Deaf. What’s your name?” He looked up, blinking. “Deaf?” He asked. “Like, you can’t hear?” When he was met with a blank stare, he assumed that he was correct. He accepted the writing utensil that Wendla handed to him and wrote his response. 

“My name is Peter. I’ve never seen you before. Do you go to Hogwarts?” He wrote down before passing the paper back. He studied her as she read it, noticing how her eyes lit up and she smiled. 

She looked up at him and nodded, putting the pencil back to the paper. “Yes! I’m muggleborn. I think that’s what you call it. This will be my first year. I was homeschooled before, but I managed to convince my mother to let me go to Hogwarts.” 

“Oh, that’s really cool!” Peter wrote back. That would explain why he’d never seen her before. “What year are you going in to?”

“Third, I think.” Wendla smiled. “Although, if I don’t find my mother soon, she might think it’s too dangerous for me to go.” She pulled her lip in between her teeth. “She’s a bit overprotective.” 

Peter shook his head as he read. “She shouldn’t keep you from Hogwarts!” He insisted. “You can learn so much there!”

“I really want to go! I’ve never met anyone like me.” She explained, almost running out of room on the page. “I don’t even know anything about magic, really. My mother hasn’t let me use even a single spell.”

“Then how do you learn?” Peter was genuinely confused at this point. “If you’re home-schooled, but aren’t allowed to use spells, are you learning anything at all?”

“Mama taught me what some of the spells are.” She explained. “But she skips over the ones she thinks are too dangerous and she doesn’t tell me how to perform any of them. It’s really frustrating.”

“I can imagine why. Maybe if I see you at school, I can help you catch up? I’m not very good at magic, but I’d like to help!”

“I’d love that! Tha-” Wendla looked down at the paper with a frown. She’d completely run out of space with which to write. She smiled at Peter and placed the tips of her fingers on her chin before outstretching her arm towards him. He blinked and watched as she repeated it. It took several more times for him to understand that she was attempting to show him sign language for thank you. He lit up and grinned. 

“You’re welcome!” He said aloud, despite knowing that she couldn’t hear him. 

“Peter!” A voice from the right called his name. He turned around to see his mother coming towards him, his father on her heels. “Where have you been? We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She was using that baby voice that she always used when addressing him.

“I was right here, Mom.” Peter explained. “I got lost, so I found the nearest bench.” He was barely able to get the words out before he was swallowed by a smothering hug.

“We were so worried.” His father insisted. He glanced at Wendla. “Who is this?”

“She’s…” Peter looked between her and his family. “A friend.” He said eventually. 

That seemed to pacify his parents. “Well, we need to look for your supplies.” His mother took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Say goodbye, Peter.” She tugged him down the street without another word.

Peter looked behind himself at Wendla and waved to her with his free hand. He grinned as she smiled and waved back.


	2. Journey

The weeks leading up to the start of school were always the worst for Peter. It was like Christmas Eve: The anticipation made it impossible to concentrate on anything else. He was practically buzzing with energy. When the day finally arrived, Peter practically sprinted through the barrier and searched for his friends. He tried to spy the long, black hair of Sirius, the fogged glasses of James, or the facial scars of Remus. He stood on his tiptoes as he tried to peer over the heads of his taller schoolmates. 

“Pete!” Peter’s head twirled around to see Sirius waving him down. “Long time no see.” He had that familiar grin spread across his face and he wore a leather, muggle jacket and some sort of muggle t-shirt. The taller boy strode towards Peter and messed with his hair. “How have you been?” 

“Good!” Peter didn’t even attempt to fix his messy hair. “Summer always feels so long.” He whined petulantly. “But it’s over now!”   


“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Sirius nodded, hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I’m glad to be away from my family.” He scowled and glared at his parents out of the corner of his eye. His younger siblings were still with them, Regulus promising to behave and be the perfect Black and Bianca keeping her head down. Peter noticed that Sirius’ younger sister always tended to try and make herself unnoticeable ever since she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Another disappointing member of the Black family, Peter supposed. 

“Well, now you’ve got your friends!” Peter beamed. “Have you seen James or Remus?”

“Not yet.” Sirius shook his head. “I just got here.” He admitted with a shrug. “You were the first person I spotted.”

“Why can’t I come?” Peter jumped as his little sister’s voice yelled out from behind him. “I want to go to Hogwarts! I want to be with your friends!”

Peter turned around and smiled at the girl. “Next year, Isabela.” He promised, getting down lower so the two of them were at eye-level. “You’re just too young for now.” 

“That’s not fair!” She crossed her arms and pouted. “I’m mature enough to go now!” She insisted, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around her older brother. “I won’t let you go until I can go!” 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “I’ve got to go.” He stroked her curls. “But you can come next year and I’ll introduce you to all of my friends.” 

“You better!” Isabela pulled away. “I’ll miss you! You better write all the time!” 

“I will, I will.” Peter promised with a smile. “I’ll miss you too.” He gave her one last hug before standing up and turning back to Sirius. “We should find Remus and James.” 

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, come on.” He walked off and expected Peter to follow behind, which he did. He trailed behind his taller friend like a stray dog given scraps. He craved attention and affection and would go after anyone who gave it to him. 

“Sirius! Peter!” James lit up and ran towards his friends, clasping Sirius’ hand in his own. “Haven’t seen you in months!” He exclaimed. “The family hasn’t been too terrible, I hope.”

“No more than usual.” Sirius shrugged, tone icy. He clearly didn’t want to discuss it. “What about you?”

“It was boring.” James admitted, waving the question off. “I’ve been practicing quidditch. Definitely gonna make the team this year.” He grinned widely. “Evans won’t be able to turn me away after that.”

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. “Just watch her.” 

“Oh, shut up.” James swatted Sirius on the shoulder. “She’ll be swooning for me. You’ll see.” 

“Guess so.” Sirius laughed, throwing an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “Come on, we gotta find Remy.” 

“Remy?” James wrinkled up his nose. “That’s such a bad nickname.”

“I’d like to see you come up with a better nickname for  _ Remus _ .” Sirius barked out a laugh, leading James around the platform. “It doesn’t exactly lend itself to easy nicknames.” 

“True enough.” James shrugged. “Speak of the devil.” He pointed through the crowd at a crown of sandy blond hair. “Dang, he’s grown at least a foot since last year.” He laughed, pushing through the people to reach his friend. “Remus!”

The boy in question startled, looking up. “Oh, hey, James.” He smiled weakly, looking rather exhausted. Peter couldn’t remember when the last full moon had been, so he wasn’t sure if that had anything to do with it or if his friend had just been staying up late in preparation for the school year. 

“Stop looking so mopey!” James slung an arm around his friend. “Just think of all the homework you get to do in the year ahead!” He said dramatically, raising his hand as if presenting the homework to Remus. “So much knowledge at your fingertips. So much tedious work.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but Peter could see the quirk at the corner of his mouth. “You know, James, that I don’t  _ enjoy  _ homework, don’t you?”

“Blasphemy!” James pretended to be hurt, a hand grabbing his chest. “Who are you and what have you done to Remus Lupin?” 

Sirius laughed, resting his elbow on James’ shoulder. “The Lupin we know would never say such a thing.”

“Yes, because doing things in order to save my grade must mean that I enjoy it.” Remus said in a deadpan sarcasm. “How dare I do things even when I don’t love doing them.”

“We don’t do things that we don’t like.” Sirius shrugged, grinning lazily. 

“And how are your grades doing, Sirius?” Remus rose an eyebrow. 

Sirius scowled. “Point taken.” He muttered. “But that’s why you’re here.” His grin returned. 

“I’m not going to do your homework for you.”

“Sure you’re not.” Sirius winked over-dramatically. 

Peter chuckled at his friends, not really minding being forgotten for the time being. He was content to just watch them interact. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, spinning around to see Wendla standing behind him with a bright smile. She waved enthusiastically, looking relieved to see him.

“Oh, hi!” Peter exclaimed, forgetting that she couldn’t hear him. Wendla just waved back at him, causing him to remember. “Oh, uh…” His quills and parchment were packed away, so he had no way of communicating with her. He just stared blankly at her, an apologetic look on his face. 

Wendla shrugged and pointed to the train before gesturing between herself and Peter, an inquisitive look on her face. It took a moment for Peter to realize what she was asking. “Oh! You want me to sit on the train with you?” He asked, still not fully processing that she wouldn’t know what he was saying. “I’d love to!” He nodded quickly, met with a grin from Wendla. She waved him along and he stepped forward, but stopped. “Oh, wait.” He turned back to his friends. “Guys.” He waved his hand in an attempt to get their attention. They continued to discuss amongst themselves, not noticing him. “Guy!” He said a little louder, to no avail. He sighed and cupped his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound. “Guys!” They finally turned to face him. “Can we sit with my new friend?” He requested quietly, not used to all eyes being on him.

“Huh?” Sirius glanced behind Peter and spotted Wendla. “Oh, you have a lady friend?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Peter’s face went red. “Not like that!” He protested, voice cracking. “I met her at Diagon Alley. She’s new.” 

Sirius laughed. “Yeah, if there’s room, it’s whatever.” He shrugged, looking back at Remus and James for confirmation. 

“Yeah, sure.” James nodded. “We better board if we want a compartment that will fit all of us, though.” He pointed out, starting off towards the train. 

Peter beamed and gestured for Wendla to follow him and his friends, which she did. They crowded onto the train, forcing people to part to let them through. Peter scampered behind his friends, continuously glancing behind him to make sure Wendla was following. She seemed intimidated, with wide eyes peering around, her body attempting to shrink in on itself to avoid contact with anyone. Without thinking, Peter outstretched a hand towards her, not wanting her to be separated from him. She looked at him and gratefully accepted it, squeezing his hand.

Peter pulled Wendla behind him until the friends ahead of him stopped at an empty compartment, ducking inside. He followed them inside and took a seat beside Remus, with Sirius and James taking the seat across from them. He scooted closer to Remus to make room for Wendla to sit beside him, which she did. 

“So, you look to be a little old for a first year.” James noted, messing up his naturally wild hair. “What’s the story there?” He looked at Wendla expectantly, but she didn’t even glance at him. “Hello?” 

“Oh, she can’t hear you.” Peter explained. “She’s Deaf.” 

“You like a Deaf girl?” Sirius allowed a smirk to stretch across his face. “Wow, Peter. Didn’t know you were into that.”

“W-What?” Peter stuttered, face flushed. “What does that mean?” He didn’t catch Sirius’ intention, not understanding what he was implying. 

“Sirius!” Remus glared at the other boy. “Stop being rude.” He seemed genuinely upset at his friend. “You can’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” Sirius laughed. “It’s not like she can hear me.”

“That’s not the point!” Remus sounded so exasperated. “It’s incredibly rude and offensive. She’s not “easier prey” because she can’t hear, Sirius.” 

“Hey, I’m not the one who said it.” Sirius put his hands up in surrender, but he carried a mischievous glint in his eye. “I just pointed out that it’s interesting that Peter would go for that type.”

Remus glared, face icy. “A disability isn’t a  _ type,  _ Sirius. That’s like declaring that your type is werewolves. Are all werewolves exactly the same?”

“Well, you’re certainly not.” Sirius rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “Most werewolves don’t have such a stick up their arse.”

“Sirius!” Remus glanced between him and Wendla.

“What? She can’t hear me. She doesn’t  _ know. _ ”

“You still shouldn’t say it so publicly.” Remus grumbled, eyeing Wendla for any sign that she might have understood what was being discussed. 

James huffed. “Can we please talk about something more interesting?” he asked, tiring of the current conversation. He was bored easily. 

“And what would you like to discuss, my fine friend?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. “Please, grace us with your interesting conversation topics. We shall forever refer to you for entertainment.” 

James rolled his eyes, but laughed. “Quidditch.” He said simply. 

“You always want to talk about quidditch.” Remus sighed, pulling a book from his pack. 

“Only because it’s the best.” James grinned and he launched into a detailed discussion about quidditch that Peter started to tune out. He never found the sport particularly interesting or fun. He looked at Wendla, who was just looking around within the compartment. 

Peter smiled at the girl, who looked at him and smiled back. The rest of the train ride passed in a relative quiet besides James and Sirius’ talking. Peter zoned out and didn’t pay any attention to the conversation. He eventually stood to go change into his robes, Remus glancing up and doing the same. Wendla looked up in confusion.

“Oh, uh..” He didn’t know how to explain to her. He pointed to his robes and then pointed to himself. She seemed to understand and grabbed her own robes from her case. She looked at him expectantly. He smiled. “I’ll show you to the girls’ bathroom.” He offered. He looked back at James and Sirius, who hadn’t moved. “Aren’t you going to change?”

“No.” Sirius said simply. “We’re protesting.” He grinned. 

“Yeah, a protest.” James snorted. It was clear that they just didn’t want to change. Peter didn’t even bother protesting, as if the two of them wanted to cause trouble, there wasn’t much that could stop them. 

Peter gestured for Wendla to follow him, leading her to the girls’ bathroom before following Remus into the male one to change. By the time he turned to the compartment, they were almost at Hogwarts. They pulled into Hogsmeade Station and filed off of the train, the familiar, booming voice of Hagrid calling for first years. Peter tapped Wendla’s shoulder and pointed to Hagrid. She looked confused and nervous, clearly not wanting to leave the one person she knew. He gave her a reassuring smile and tried to nudge her along.

She timidly moved towards the first years, looking back at Peter who gave her a thumbs up. She slowly continued with the younger children until she reached Hagrid. Peter hoped that she wouldn’t be too frightened. He boarded the self-pulled carriages that would lead to the castle. He sat quietly as James and Sirius continued talking a mile a minute. He felt calm and ready for the next year.


End file.
